fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to security
The Hierarchy Security Officers, the Warden and the Detective all share the same rank. The Head of Security is the top of the security hierarchy. All security members take orders from him, and he takes his orders from the Captain. Department guards report directly to the Head of Security, but may be dismissed from their post by the department head. While the Warden commands the brig, he cant order security officers around everywhere. However, he does have authority in the brig, so if he requests that you leave, do so. The Head of Personnel is not part of the security hierarchy and should not heavily involve himself in security affairs. The HoP cannot order security around and cannot enter secure areas such as the Armory without authorization from the HoS. The Equipment *Make sure you understand what the icons on your Security HUD mean. For security equipment, refer to the List of Security Items Law Space Law is a summary of most crimes with some suggested sentence times. Otherwise the Captain determines what is lawful and what isn't (Within reason). Standard Operating Procedure * You have stun weapons, use THEM, don't kill if you're not in serious danger. See here for more details * You are a protector of Space Law, you're not The Law. * Use minimal force, unless you're in danger. * Be wary of people with harmful intentions, you should use minimal force, but not at the risk of your own life * Respond to calls for help, don't sit in your office being dumb all day! * More information about standard operating procedure. Brigging procedures ]] As the arresting officer, you have certain responsibilities. As always, following the protocol will keep you safe, the station secure, and the criminals in line. Follow it closely. #While the prisoner is still handcuffed, search them. Repeat offenders or those charged with extremely serious crimes should be stripped and redressed in the prison orange. Inform the prisoner and the other security personnel what is happening, what the prisoner's charges are, and if a lawyer is on their way or not. Evidence goes in the evidence locker, hazardous chemicals should be stored to later be spaced, and all other materials go in the brig locker with the prisoner. The headset should only be taken if the prisoner is using it to incite rebellion, harassing other crew members, or as an additional punishment for repeat offenses. #Close the locker, and set the Brig Timer for the cell. The doors will not close and lock if a time has not been set in. Consult these materials for proper sentencing. If the prisoner makes to escape, flash them with the brig's flash controls. They will even reach to just outside the cell doors. Remember that escape attempts are an additional crime under space law. After a time has been set, uncuff the prisoner. #Never open the cell door when the prisoner is standing right on the other side. Require them to step back to the bed. This will allow you to react if they attack or attempt to escape. Even trustworthy prisoners may turn at any second. When in doubt, flash the cell. #You must be there when the prisoner's time is up to return their gear and escort them out of the brig. Failure to do this may in some cases result in your dismissal or attack. Prison Wing Transfers ]] Transferring a prisoner in and out should not be done without explicit authorization from either the Warden, Head of Security, or Captain. #While the prisoner is still handcuffed, bring them close to the Brig Lockers set in the prison wing hallway. Remove ALL possessions from the prisoner and place them in the locker. Then, dress the prisoner in the Prisoner's Jumpsuit. #Lock the locker with your ID, then move to an empty cell. Close the blast doors using the nearby controls. Then move the prisoner inside. #Keep the prisoner stunned as you uncuff him. The prison wing is usually a life sentence, and they will likely try anything to escape. While the prisoner is stunned, exit the cell and close the door behind you. #Once the prisoner has been secured inside a cell, open the blast doors again using the nearby controls. #Flash the cell using the nearby controls if the prisoner(s) try to escape. Dangerous criminals Some criminals are just too dangerous to safely apprehend. See the 'circumstances when it's okay to kill players' section for more details. Note that standard procedures often don't apply if a Revolution is going on. Code Red and Martial Law will often be introduced in extreme circumstances. In these circumstances you are allowed to inflict more serious punishments directly to violators of Space Law. Be smart about this though, if you suddenly get the Captain saying martial law is in effect and you know nothing is going on on the station, don't follow martial law just because you can kill people for the smallest of things. Just use your own head in these matters. In all other circumstances, only the Captain can authorize an execution without undergoing a trial. Security controlled locations Arrival Checkpoint: This checkpoint is near the arrival shuttle. It has an ID computer which the HoP can man as well as other security computers. There is also a locker with security gear. If you're a late-joining security officer it might be a good idea to take the equipment from here. The Brig: The Warden runs this. If you're in here, the Armory or any other part of the security sector he has authority over you. The Brig itself has cells and cell timers. Prison Wing: The prison wing is used to indefinitely hold criminals charged with heinous crimes. Like the brig, the Warden has authority over this area. However, transferring a prisoner in and out should not be done without authorization from the Warden or a superior officer. Security Offices: The primary security office is attached to the brig. It contains the HoS' office, a SecTech vending machine, security computers, and a couple of equipment lockers. Smaller security offices are in each of the station's four major departments: Cargo, Medbay, Research and Engineering. These offices each have an equipment locker and a records computer. Armory: The armory contains additional weapons and armor which the HoS and Warden have access to. They should hand out these weapons in case of increased danger, such as a revolution or syndicate invasion. PROTIP: Set Beepsky on them! Beepsky is all but forgotten until you hear his cold, cruel voice shout out to you. Beepsky models have been documented to capture even the most hardened criminals where security fails. A word on Security robots though. While beepsky's rudimentary AI can be accessed from security computers, Securitron Cyborgs are not within the normal chain of command. They are subject the AI and follow the same laws. Evacuation So the escape shuttle has been called! Time to go cash in your hard earned pay checks on cheap manly dorf and easy women. Your job will be to ensure that everyone proceeds on the shuttle in an orderly fashion. No foul play. Any dangerous behavior should be treated as such! Prisoners in the brig should only be released at the Warden's discretion. Prisoners may be held in the shuttle brig until the shuttle docks at CentCom, where they can be transferred to Centcom Security. Unless their lives are in danger, do not transfer prisoners to the security escape pod as custody cannot be securely transferred to CentCom security. Key Points *Ask first, stun second, *Stun second, kill third (never, preferably), *Only stun when necessary and with some evidence to back up your arrest *The prison wing should only be used for serious crimes *Your job isn't to be a tyrant and your best intentions will have your suspects praying to the Gods (read: Admins) for help. Make sure you follow standard protocol so that the Gods smile down upon you. *The Clown has an obligation to be funny, don't beat him up just because he threw a banana peel at you and called you a buffoon. *If an admin does contact you, please explain to them what happened. Just because you're a security officer doesn't mean you're wrong by default. *If the administrator tells you that you've done something wrong mend your ways, don't throw a tantrum, you'll only make things worse. *Have fun Category:Guides